


【dickjay】花吐症

by yy0543



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 花吐症, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 杰森患上了花吐症，猜猜他去索取一个真爱之吻的概率有多小





	【dickjay】花吐症

红头罩在回家的路上蹲在马路边，止不住地咳了几声，然后一片花瓣轻轻地落在了地上。

他死死盯着那片花瓣，有点庆幸至少不是痰。虽然在哥谭，吐痰在地上并不会带来罚款，但他可不想承认自己的身体有一丝的不健康。至于花吐症，花吐症在医学上来说并不算疾病。

“它是病毒。”坐在隔壁的女生恶狠狠地把酒杯砸在柜台上，“致命的，而且是现代童话所造成的扭曲结果。真爱之味，多么古老且迂腐的治愈方式，还不如去死。”

好的，他瞄到了女生手腕上的伤疤，死亡确实是可考虑的方案，但痛苦地经历第二次死亡……

不可忍受。为此他叫了五瓶伏加特。

酒精中毒带来的晕眩感和疼痛让他感受不带喉咙的搔痒，直到他在医院醒来，看到病床上铺了一层花。

“走之前拿扫把扫干净。”护士说道。

他扶着发疼的脑壳，从床上缓缓爬起。在他病床对面的是一个十四岁的少年，靠着呼吸器在微弱的呼吸。

也许我应该去找他，杰森默默地想到。真爱之吻是很容易得到的，只要我爱着他，然后吻他就行，他爱不爱我不在条件里面。我甚至可以假装这是一场游戏赌输的惩罚，罗伊愿意陪他做一个假口供。

他下床，打开电话，给迪克打了通电话。没接。于是他又发了条简讯，提醒迪克他可能会去布鲁德海文。

是一定会去。他骑着机车，缓慢地驾车在高速公路上。在两个小时内他吐出了四片花瓣，三片都是百合，还有一片是太阳花。庆祝他刚出院不是吗？

他把车规矩地停在租屋底下的停车场，上了锁，老老实实地去敲迪克家的门。

嗨，今天怎样？我跟罗伊打赌输了要来吻你。我跟罗伊打了个赌，你愿意帮忙吗？闭嘴别动，我只不过是打赌输了。不介意出租一下你那性感的嘴唇吗……

最后一句不行。他哽咽着按住自己发疼的脑壳。就普通的打招呼做开场吧，然后来一场偷袭后就走人。但现在最大的问题是，为什么迪克一直没有开门？

这就是我们不爱用门的原因，他利落地从窗口翻了进去。当事人永远都不在家，不然就是沉迷于奇奇怪怪的东西而不开门给你。他在迪克的屋子里绕了一圈，并没有看到迪克本人，在确定这间屋子还是迪克本人住着后，他安心地躺在床上睡着了。

薄荷和青檬的味道，他抓着枕头，鼻子一抽一抽地嗅着。像是陷入了一场幻觉，他梦到有人轻碰了他的嘴唇，温热的触感包裹了他的嘴唇，湿润了干燥的喉咙。清爽的感觉让他发出一声低吟，直到他张开眼睛，太阳已经照到他的眼盖上。

难得的太阳。他躺在床上休息了几分钟才爬起来，往厨房走去。

迪克又再做那种甜死人的早餐了。蜂蜜星星脆片和草莓牛奶，土司上还涂着花生和巧克力两种酱料。如果哪一天迪克死于糖尿病他不会感到惊讶，这概率绝对高过迪克死走某个反派的手里。

迪克看到走出来的他，显得很兴奋。他嘴上不停地喊着小翅膀小翅膀，还顺便塞了一嘴脆片。杰森坐了下来，喝了一口加了炼奶和牛奶的咖啡，差点吐了出来。为此他不礼貌地去打开迪克的咖啡机，为自己做一杯新的咖啡。

“我昨天夜巡得太晚了，小翅膀你来这边有什么事吗？”

“没有。”他喝了一口苦涩的咖啡，对于迪克过于灿烂的笑容感到烦躁。

楼下的住户估计是一对夫妻，正在进行晨间的例行争吵。内容无非是一成不变的早餐和家用的数额，直到平底锅摔在地上的铿锵声和大声的呻吟，他才确定了这对夫妻正是相爱相杀的经典。

“嗯……”迪克有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“邻居嘛，我可以待会儿去劝劝他们安静点。”

“没这个需要。”

“噢。”迪克低下头，配合着激烈的呻吟声大口吞咽着脆片。他的嘴角沾了白色的痕迹，喉咙吞咽的动作也太过明显，这使得杰森的脑袋浮现了一个场景。

“你想要我帮你口交吗？”

迪克这下子用鼻子把牛奶喷了出来，然后疯狂地锤着自己的胸口。他的双眼因为呼吸不畅开始泛红，脚趾蜷缩着，抓挠着花色愚蠢的地毯。杰森才不管迪克的脸多恶心，反正他不在乎迪克的样貌。他拉开拉链，看到死气沉沉的小迪克，歪了歪头，像是吃掉热狗一样吃掉了小迪克。

“等等等等等等……”迪克推搡着他的头，“你是出于清醒的状态下想要做这事吗？”

杰森给他的回答是用力地给了他的膝盖一拳，很疼，估计有淤青。

大概是我的技术真的很烂吧，杰森想，他这辈子还没有给人口交过，除了吞吐和用手上下抚慰还真想不出什么花样。迪克勃起得很慢，大概给他乱搞了几分钟才翘起来。他抬高自己的姿势，从上面吞下迪克的整条阴茎直到拥有呕吐反射。这的确是个好方法，迪克的呼吸开始急促了起来。

很无聊，又很不舒服，想吐，嘴巴里只有刚刚喝的咖啡味。杰森上下吞吐着，合不拢的嘴流下了唾液。他想这说不定也能算个真爱之吻，不过是那个女酒鬼所说的反社会扭曲黄暴十八禁成人版真爱之吻。据说接吻让人感觉好是因为周围布满了很多神经，那些与人分享私密触感的感觉很嗨。那口交呢？口交也算吧，这里的神经可多着呢，什么东西能比性更快速地得到快乐。

迪克射在他嘴巴里的时候，他花了几秒反应过来。他站起来，把精液吐进洗手台，用清水簌口。口交算得上是真爱之吻吗？他挺想答案是：算得上，但洗手台里的半片兰花告诉他答案了。

 

 

晚上的时候他跟着迪克去巡逻，两人似乎都假定早上这件事不存在。

杰森无聊地抽着烟，看着迪克跟一个金发美女版的哥登正在交换情报。无聊透顶，这里的夜晚是奥迪和脚车的相撞、雪茄和皮革、还有肮脏不堪的鱼摊。在没有超级反派的这段日子，他们就只是监听非法买卖毒品或军火的商人，得空去下去捣毁一些这群混混的基地。没有了卢瑟毁天灭地的智慧和小丑的疯狂，杰森也没有了拿枪的兴趣。他有时候徒手搏斗，有时候跟迪克借根长棍就当做武器。这让迪克很感动，他说就像他们回到了以前。

“是啊。”杰森嘲讽着说，“那些被小丑囚禁折磨的日子啊。”

迪克沉默了下来，手指搅在了一起，最后缓缓地说了声对不起。

那个晚上迪克没回来，他无法说服自己，这不是自己的错。

也许是糟糕的心情影响了他的花吐症，他在给自己灌了一瓶波本后，喉咙像火烧一样疼，然后开始止不住地咳嗽。

迪克开门的时候他没能忍住，当着迪克的面吐出了朵玫瑰花。

 

 

 

“是谁？”迪克摊坐在沙发上，钥匙丢在鞋架，杰森怀疑迪克明天会花上两个小时找钥匙。

“是谁？！”迪克大声地问道。

“是罗伊吗？”

“天啊！你在想什么？！不是他！”

“那是谁？跟我们的义警工作有关吗？”迪克把脸埋在双掌之中，语调颤抖地问道。

杰森没有回答他，但迪克就是闭不上嘴，他不停地重复重复又重复，直到杰森不耐烦地说了句：

“是个不怎么值得爱的人。”

我没说错，杰森深信着。他再次向自己重申，迪克•格雷森是个花花公子，大概有两个地球半的前女朋友。

“不值得的人。”迪克喃喃自语道，然后开始走进厨房来回渡步。等他出来时，他柔顺的黑发被抓得乱糟糟的，眼睛泛红，指甲有咬过的痕迹。

“竟然他不好的话，那你能不能不爱他，这样你说不定就能好了。”

“老天。”杰森倒抽了一口气，“有时候我不知道你的脑袋装了些什么，但好吧，我会尝试。”

 

 

尝试个屁。他喝着酒，开始在心里咒骂着迪克。

他们还是制定了几个方案，头一个便是开始一段新的恋情，为此迪克甚至主动地表示愿意给他介绍女孩子。

“得了吧。”他摆摆手，“我自己能行。”

所以现在他在这里，一家该死的脱衣舞酒吧。

真是个值得开展新恋情的地方。

这里的酒吧倒没什么性别歧视，男女舞者都有，而且男性也不乏阴柔的和阳刚的。他搭讪了几个黑发，偏瘦弱的男孩。但最终的结果是他极度想要一拳挥在这些细嗓子的男孩身上。老天啊！他受不了吞吞吐吐的说话方式和那些脆弱的笑容！如果不变得很强，他就会死掉，死在某个犯罪巷的角落。这是一种心理疾病，他唾弃着自己，一边把那朵小雏菊丢在鸡尾酒上，再喝进去。

当然，也不是毫无收获的，他遇见了肖恩，迪克的前女友。

 

肖恩也看见了他，她似乎对他有点印象，于是请了他一杯，礼貌地和他打了声招呼。

“你患上了花吐症？”

他点了点头，有点佩服她的观察力。

“在这种情况下你还赶来布鲁德海外，你会让我想到一个可能性的。”她大笑着拍了拍杰森的肩膀，在看到杰森不否认的表情后，眼神便暗了下来。

“你知道吧，他是个多情的家伙。”她又叫来了一杯酒，“你去吻他一下，如果一定要培养一下感情也不是不行，等你离开后，他会很快好起来去找下一个的。”

“他没那么糟。”

“是的，对他自己而言。”

肖恩露出了苦涩的笑容，托着下巴，回忆着往事。

“他确实有为我们的分手伤心流泪。但我太贪心了，真的。为什么他就不能再坚持一点，再死缠烂打一点。如果他放不下我，我一定会回去的。你知道，我一直爱着他。”

“为什么你不去和他说？”

“那你又为什么不去？”

他喜欢肖恩，因为他们都深爱同一个人，并且在别人面前拒绝承认。

 

 

他没有放弃这项计划，因为要是有哪一天杰森坐在家里，无聊地拭擦他的枪，迪克就会在一旁大呼小叫，指责杰森不爱惜自己的生命。

杰森把三粒止痛药混在酒里吞下，还顺便抽了口烟的时候，想着，也许他真的不在乎。

他走在街上，漫无目的地看着花枝招展的娼妓，里头零星地掺杂着几个男孩。有一个黑发，长得挺像迪克的男孩映入了他的眼眶。那位男孩像是个初来乍到的新人，把自己的头低得不能再低，甚至还穿了条七分牛仔裤。杰森蹲下身，掏出了几十块的美元，回家去吧，杰森说。

那个男孩却弯下来亲了他一口。

 

 

迪克第二次看到杰森吐花的时候是在厕所。平时杰森都很小心，不会让花瓣出现在垃圾桶或家里的任何一个角落。只留下淡淡的花香，提醒着迪克，如果再不治好杰森，杰森很可能会就此死去。

转移目标的方式并不凑效。他并不知道那个所谓“不值得爱的人”是谁，但杰森显然不能放下她，又或许只是在布鲁德海文的可交往对象太少了。杰森是一个单纯且老派的人，肯定比较喜欢文静的女孩，而这种女孩需要花上一段时间才能追到。他带着几个搜罗起来的名片，哼着小调地推开家里的门。

他脱下鞋一走进门，首先是强烈的花香味扑鼻而来。再来，他看到了一个男孩赤裸着上半身躺在沙发上，不知所措地拿着电话，似乎准备打给救护车。他快速给男孩披上了毯子，无视了男孩有点像他的事实。他打开厕所的门，那里已经被一片蓝色花海淹没，杰森咳了咳，一朵完整的，蓝色的胡姬花出现在杰森口中。

一瞬间的恍然大悟。

迪克滑倒在门前，两只手抓着自己发凉的脚板。“是我，是我对吗？”他哽咽着询问杰森。

“是的。”事到如今，杰森也不觉得自己可以隐瞒多久了。

迪克爬了过来，捧起他的脸，哭得像只惨兮兮的花猫。他抱着杰森，止不住地哭泣，好像杰森的爱是什么令人感伤的爱情电影。温热的气息打在他的脸上，他按住了迪克试图吻他的嘴。

“给我一点时间。”杰森用了他一生中最能说服人的语气，“再一个月，我就能好了。”

 

再一个月。

 

迪克并没有陪伴着他度过一个月。毕竟如果你喜欢的人就在眼前晃荡，你真的很难不去把全副心思关注在他的身上。

杰森回到了哥谭，回到了那个地下酒馆。他的脸色比那位有自残倾向的女生白多了，而且喝的酒也更多。直到有一天他喝茫了，张开眼睛，看到的是一个有破旧天花板的公寓，庆幸的是这个公寓是那位女生的，不庆幸的是他们没有酒后乱性。

“我想拿你吐的花去买。”

“挺好的建议。”他看着满地的白色郁金香，确实挺好看的。

“你知道吗？”杰森眨着眼睛，“你公寓的对面就是迪克的旧公寓噢。”

“你就是忘不了他吧。”那位女生撇了撇嘴，用怜悯的眼光看着他。

“怎么说……比起用一个月去放弃爱一个人，还不如用一个月想想自己的墓碑上该刻什么字会更好吧。”

“这个人死于蠢兮兮的单恋。结束。”

“值得考虑。”

“那，这该死的爱情？还是致命爱情？”

“后者听起来像是小丑新研发的毒药，我觉得前者好一些。”

“你搞得我也想设计自己的坟墓了。”她喃喃自语道，顺便准备了一杯蜂蜜水给杰森。

“你又有什么建议吗？”他自然地接过水，小啜了口，随后是剧烈的咳嗽。

“我觉得你还能再最后挣扎一下。比如说，像是发现对方的缺点，跟对方来一场无理取闹的吵架然后坚决不认输，暴力冲突等等，这些方法你何不试试看呢？”

“咳咳，你听起来经验丰富。”

“我上一任男朋友。”她接过那个杯子，毫不在意地也喝了口，“把我养了七年的盆栽打破了，一下子我就从热恋期进化到憎恨期了。”

“哇哦，见证到人心的善变了。”他靠着墙，轻笑了几声，可眼神还是不由自主地往对面的公寓飘去。

我有什么值得留恋的东西呢？杰森托着下巴想。迪克，迪克当然不能算，还有头罩？可他有好多头罩，一个个打碎似乎也太花时间了。突然间，他想起了一个珍贵的，无可替代的东西。

“能我把我的电话传过来吗？”他伸出手接过电话，开始拨打那个烂熟于心的号码。

 

 

 

“喂？”他抑制着咳嗽的冲动，用爽朗的声音和迪克打招呼。

“杰森！你好点了吗？”

“还行，只是我可能需要你帮我一个忙。”

“什么事？能治愈你的病情的吗？”

“类似吧。”他按着手机，先是咳了几声，才继续接听电话。

“帮我个忙，你知道我的罗宾制服在哪里吗？就是蝙蝠洞那儿，我希望你帮我把它扔了，最好是烧掉。”

对面沉默了一会儿，微弱的声音才传过来。

“你知道布鲁斯不会让我这样做的吧。”

“我知道。”他吐出一朵花。

但迪克还是会帮他做的，他真是个混蛋对不对？

杰森盯着手机好久了，大约有两个小时吧。他已经咳不出声音，只能长着嘴，让花朵一朵朵地从嘴中冒出。

有点想吐，他看着迪克新拍给他的灰烬，里头还有一些未烧毁的凯拉夫纤维。他不想深究那到底是不是他的制服，他只知道他很难受，肚子想火烧一样，心脏跳得很快。

这是最后一刻了，他握着手机，颤抖地和迪克说到。他要尽全力放弃这段感情，即使是恨上迪克一辈子。让迪克做些混帐事吧，比如烧掉他的房间，制服和照片，尽可能地把他的所拥有的宝贵事物抹去。这次的濒临死亡不是燃烧带来的灼热，而是手机滋滋的白噪音和花香。迪克询问情况的声音从扩音器传来，真是令人讨厌。那种多余的，假惺惺的，带有欺骗性的关心，只不过是想要充当一个救世主，给予一个死亡的罗宾的一点嘲讽。

他在最后恶狠狠地骂着迪克，他也不大清楚自己骂了什么，只记得他再也不咳嗽了。

 

END


End file.
